One Final Stop
by RedRubyWings25
Summary: First story! Feel free to criticize! *clears throat* The War Between the Living and the Dead is over, and the youngest member of the Sun Riders decides to make one last stop in what's left of the city before he returns to Delta 5...alone... -oneshot-


He did it.

Chiro put an end to Skeleton King for good.

We all knew he would, and we're really glad.

Although, it feels kind of empty for me.

I know why.

It's because of that orange zombie monkey.

That little freakshow who sent a mob of Formless after me and my teammates. It's his fault!

His Formless mob... killed them both right in front of me.

They got Quasar first. They overwhelmed him- which, believe me, took a lot- drew all their blades, knocked off his helmet, and stabbed nearly all his vital organs. And he coughed up ia lot/i of blood.

Aurora and I tried to help him, but those Formless held us back, knocking Aurora's gun right out of her hand, and binding my arms. See, I can't use my gloves nearly as well when I'm in ithat/i position. So annoying...

And by the time we got free, it was too late to save him.

I still remember what he said to us with his last few breaths.

"iMoushiwake...ari...masen.../i"

That's a very heartfelt apology, probably because he couldn't fight alongside us anymore.

I saw tears running down Aurora's face. And can you blame her? Quasar was very close to her.

He was close to me, too. He taught me how to be strong and independent. I was such a wussy little kid, and he turned that around completely. I haven't cried much since I was seven years old, so I did my best not to cry when I saw him die. Though some tears managed to get out anyway.

You know, Quasar always had a philosophy of "expect the unexpected." I guess that kinda turned on him, since he couldn't have expected the Formless to do something like that to him.

Aurora and I continued to fight and help our allies, and I took a pummeling. Pretty soon, I got so beat up I had trouble moving. Aurora noticed right away, and she rushed over to protect me.

"I'll call for help," she told me. "Just hang in there!"

She placed me down gently on the side of a building and made her call, but as soon as she'd finished, one of the Formless zapped her from the back! She collapsed, and I saw her breathing slow down. I knew she was dying.

iNo...I'm not gonna cry/i, I thought to myself. iJohnny Sunspot bdoes not cry/b/i.

Yeah, that's what I thought. But I couldn't hold my tears back anymore.

How could I? I'd just watched helplessly as the closest thing I had to a mother fell to her knees and struggled in pain until her heart gave out and she died.

The one who found me when I was six, just after I'd run away from the foster home and ran into some street thugs, and saved me. She was the first one to show me real love and compassion, just when I needed it most. I was so happy to finally have a home and someone I could have called my motherbut now I'd lost her.

And just before she collapsed, she let out a scream that I swear will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.

Oh man...that scream...

I've heard Aurora scream in agony before, but never like that.

I...I don't even know how to describe it...

All I knew was, I wanted to hear it again. This time, from that little orange monkey.

Hey, there's another thing I can thank Chiro for. He provided me with that satisfaction!

He made that zombie scream exactly like she did. It was music to my ears.

But before that could happen, the monkey turned his attention to me and said, "Oh, there's no need to grieve, child. You'll be seeing them again in just a few minutes."

He started scratching at me with his one hand. It hurt terribly, and I couldn't fight back. I was too weak to even say anything.

Soon, he grabbed my throat -itightly/i- and said, "You are just like Chiro. You know that? Trying to make yourself seem more powerful than your more skilled and experienced adult teammates, when any fool can see that you are nothing more than a weak, pathetic, foolhardy child."

That was the last thing I heard clearly before I passed out.

But as soon as I woke up, I realized I was being carried through the sky by Jinmay, with Gibson flying next to her. Heh, rocket packs.

She must have saved me from that menacing monkey.

"It looks like he's waking up, Gibson!"

"Yes, but he's still critical. He'll need time in med bay or we may still lose him."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry we couldn't save your teammates, Johnny."

I asked them if they were answering Aurora's call, but I guess they didn't hear me very well.

"Don't try to speak, Johnathan," said the blue monkey. "Your lungs are very weak. Just rest. You'll be healed."

Hmph, no problem, Gibson! I just passed out again.

And the next place I woke up in was the Super Robot's med bay. I felt better than I had earlier, but still not all that good.

"Looks like you're going to be okay."

Chiro.

I turned my head over to look at him. It hurt my neck.

"You still shouldn't try to move."

I asked him how long I'd need to stay like this. And I bhate/b how weak my voice sounded.

"Gibson estimated another twelve hours. Two days, tops."

Hmph. I stayed in that bed for more than a day!

But as soon as my body stopped aching, I looked around. Several of the other warriors were injured, too. And my teammates weren't the only ones killed by Skeleton King's goons.

I knew this was to be expected. I mean, this was war, right? So why did I start crying iagain/i?

I can't believe I used to work for Skeleton King! Well, now I know I'll never go back.

I decided to swallow my tears and run back onto the battlefield, even though Gibson warned me not to, since I still hadn't fully recovered. I honestly didn't give a darn. I had something I needed to do.

I salvaged both of my teammates' weapons- Quasar's Solar Helmet and Aurora's Sun Gun -as much as it killed me to have to look at their dead faces again, seeing their skin start to change color.

I started blasting up every Formless I could find, not letting a single one escape. I was boiling mad, and I had my sights set on that zombie monkey. I wasn't going to just put him in a black hole; no, that would be over too quickly. And I wouldn't see what happens to him while he's in there.

I was going to make sure he felt every little bit of pain that his Formless mob had inflicted on my teammates before killing them. I was going to make him cough up blood just like Quasar did, and scream just like Aurora did.

It wasn't long before I found him. And of course, he laughed.

"Good to see you back on your feet, child. You will be good practice for when I do this to Chiro!" And with that, he went and choked me again.

This time, though, I was prepared. I fired a gunshot to his foot, and he immediately let go.

"Hm, so you ido/i know how to use those weapons."

"Why not?," I said. "I designed them."

I expected us to fight. I didn't expect my injuries from the last battle to catch up to me. Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot. No need to tell me.

But seriously, I don't think I would've made it if Chiro hadn't shown up when he did.

"Johnny, didn't Gibson tell you to stay in the Robot?"

"I'm sorry."

"Look, I'll deal with Mandarin. You just stay out of the way."

I bhate/b being talked to like that. But I guess I was in no position to argue.

"Can I ask you a favor, at least?" (That's me talking.)

"Yeah?"

"Torture him. Inflict as much pain on him as you possibly can. Got it?"

The monkey jumped at Chiro, and he dodged.

"It won't be that easy, Johnny. He can take a whole lot of punishment."

"Then let's give him more than a whole lot."

Jump, dodge.

"'Let's'?"

"What, you think I'm gonna just sit here and watch? That's what cost Quasar and Aurora their lives."

Jump, dodge.

"You don't think their deaths were your fault, do you?"

The monkey jumped at him again, and this time, I gave him a quick Solar Helmet Hot Shot.

We didn't continue our conversation from there. Basically, Chiro put the beatdown on that monkey, while I fired shots from the gun and helmet at him whenever I had an opening. He didn't seem to have a chance.

The zombie coughed up even more blood than Quasar did, and screamed just like Aurora did. It was absolutely beautiful. Like a perfect bloody sunrise.

And now I was satisfied to put him in a black hole, where he belonged.

I was also satisfied to go back to the Super Robot and rest up. Even though having to live on without Aurora and Quasar is going to be hard, I at least have the comfort of knowing that their killer is gone. And they can rest in peace.

I'll be going back to Delta 5 real soon, and Jinmay offered to go back with me, to keep me company, because she knows I'll be lonely. She's such a sweetheart, it's easy to forget she's an android.

Though, before I go, I thought I'd spend a few minutes here in this old TV studio. This was where the Sun Riders made their TV debut and got crazy popular.

A lot of my old memories were kept here.

Just looking at it reminds me of our acting days. Something that lost its flair for us over time. Why...why are my eyes welling up again?

I requested for my teammates' bodies to be brought back to Delta 5, and buried there, so I could pay my respects there.

I wonder, should I bring this old foot locker and photo album with me too? 


End file.
